


Y yo te sigo desde casa hasta el final…

by Gnewtt



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnewtt/pseuds/Gnewtt
Summary: "Tengo tanto respeto por tu amor al camino que, ya sé, que sólo puedo esperar."Viñetas de la vida de Greg Lestrade y Mycroft Holmes a través de los años.(Basado en el prompt "La relación no funciona, pero se quieren demasiado y su promesa eterna es ser para siempre el beso de Año Nuevo el uno del otro.")





	Y yo te sigo desde casa hasta el final…

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt tomado del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4Us, si quieren pueden unirse [aquí](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/?multi_permalinks=2063258447248599&notif_id=1530368430392565&notif_t=group_activity)  
> El Au que elegí fue:  
> "La relación no funciona, pero se quieren demasiado y su promesa eterna es ser para siempre el beso de Año Nuevo el uno del otro."  
> Espero les guste ;)

**A los 19…**

 

Mycroft despertó con Greg acostado su lado. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, antes de darle una ligera patada.

— Mhmmph — murmuro Greg con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

— ¡Buenos días a ti también! ¿Cuándo llégate y qué haces en mi cama? — Greg se dio la vuelta y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo.

— Hace dos horas, no quería pelear con mis padres así que vine directamente hacia acá.

Mycroft sonrió.

— Descansa todo lo que quieras, debo ir a la escuela, nos vemos. —  deposito un leve beso en la sien de su amigo y corrió al baño. Tenía que empezar su rutina diaria si no quería llegar tarde.

La señora Holmes adivino qué sucedía apenas Mycroft puso un pie en la cocina; había un _algo_ que cambiaba en la cara de su hijo cada vez que Greg regresaba a la ciudad. Era algo que todos podían ver y en secreto, los padres de ambos deseaban que dejarán la timidez a un lado y se decidieran a dar el primer paso.

— ¿Esta aquí?

Mycroft sólo asintió con la cabeza, demasiado ocupado tratando de beber café caliente lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Y esta vez se quedará?

Mycroft se pasmo, no le gustaba hablar al respecto. Lo único que odiaba más que no tener a Greg a su lado todo el tiempo, era tenerlo y saber que tenía el reloj de arena sobre su cabeza.

— Tal vez si se lo pidieras esta vez se quedaría.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

— Gregory es un alma libre, no le podría hacer eso.

*

La historia del pelirrojo niño Holmes y el menor de los Lestrade empezó un día soleado de junio, ambos se conocieron bajo un árbol y desde ese día fueron inseparables.

Greg era un niño inquieto que solía correr hasta cansarse, escalaba cualquier árbol, barda o resbaladilla que se le ponía enfrente y nunca se detenía, sin importar las veces que cayera. Mycroft por el contrario era más tranquilo, él solía aislarse del mundo y no hablar con nadie, nunca miraba a las personas a los ojos y prefería que se le dejara solo.

Al inicio los mayores no entendían su amistad, pero a ellos no les importaba, los mayores nunca entendían lo importante. Ese verano lo pasaron bajo el sol, y el primer día que Mycroft pudo quedarse a dormir en casa de los Lestrade, Greg cargo dos sacos para dormir y los coloco en el pequeño jardín trasero.

_— Algún día viajaré por todo el mundo._

_— ¿Por todo el mundo? – pregunto sorprendido el pequeño Mycroft._

_— Todo, todito._

_— ¿Y no te da miedo perderte? – Mycroft no se atrevía a salir solo a la calle, su mayor temor era no poder volver a su casa con su mamá._

_— No, no puedes perderte, el mundo es muy grande pero siempre sabré volver a casa._

Greg cumplió su palabra cuando tuvo dieciséis, dejo una pequeña carta a sus padres y otra para Mycroft, prometía llamar cada semana y volver cada navidad.

Llevaba tres años vagando por el mundo, y cada diciembre Mycroft despertaba para encontrar al castaño junto a él.

*

Cuando Mycroft salió de clases, Greg lo esperaba frente a la universidad, fumaba distraídamente un cigarrillo y los lentes oscuros reflejaban en sol, todo él tenía el aura de despreocupación que invitaba a quemar todo, cambiarse el nombre y mudarse de ciudad.

Cuando Greg vio que su amigo se aproximaba arrojo el cigarro al piso y se paro sobre él. Luego intento quitarse el olor de la ropa sacudiéndola con fuerza. Mycroft tenía una nariz muy sensible y el olor a nicotina siempre, siempre lo hacía fruncir la nariz. Pero no realizó ningún comentario cuando se abrazaron con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres un café?

La rutina siempre era la misma, cada que Greg volvía iban al mismo viejo café de la calle 20, allí Mycroft ordenaba un americano y Greg cualquier cosa que le llamará la atención, así era siempre. Al inicio la situación era incomoda, ambos cambiaban mucho en un año y adaptarse a los cambios no era fácil, pero con el paso de los días ambos chicos se iban abriendo más el uno con el otro.

— Hay un pequeño barrio artístico en París, al más puro estilo de la edad de oro del arte, allí viven todos aquellos que quieren triunfar y me estoy quedando con ellos —  Greg se ve más sonriente y Mycroft no puede evitar la punzada de dolor, hay algo en la cara de su amigo que le da a entender que, al fin, ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo —  intente de todo, pintar, escribir, esculpir, componer, etc. y resulta que resulte muy buen fotógrafo, tengo una página web y todo, pero la mayoría de las veces me escriben porque quieren que vaya a tomar fotos de sus bodas.

— ¿Y lo haces?

— ¡Claro que no! El arte, mi arte no esta para desperdiciarse de esa manera.

— ¿Traes tu cámara ahora?

— Nah, no hay nada digno de retratar en Londres, aunque, no sé, siempre podría venir con ella el próximo año.

*

Y en un parpadeo era 31 de diciembre, Mycroft observaba por la ventana a las figuras que danzaban bajo ella, Mycroft odiaba esos días, pero cada año era arrastrado por sus padres.

Greg apareció de pronto con dos cervezas.

— ¿Bailas? —  Mycroft negó quedamente. — ¿Por qué no?

— No sé bailar y me da vergüenza que se burlen de mí.

Greg no dijo nada, sólo se posiciono a un lado de su amigo y observo, como él, a las personas bailando en el patio.

— Siempre odie este día.

Mycroft lo observo, pero Greg no lo veía a él, tenía la mirada perdida.

— No lo sabía.

— Bueno, no es algo que suela decir — dejo escapar una pequeña risa amarga — no me gustan los finales, y el día de hoy siempre se siente como un final.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que las campanadas se hicieron escuchar, y abajo las personas empezaron a contar en coro.

_8…_

_7…_

_6…_

Mycroft comenzó a alejarse de la barda del balcón, pronto su madre lo buscaría para darle el abrazo de año nuevo y se disgustaría mucho si no lo veía entre la multitud.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

Las manos frías de Greg lo congelaron en su sitio, y el toque seguro de los labios de su amigo contra los suyos le robo el aliento, Greg no se alejó, y Mycroft no supo responder, sólo se quedo allí con los labios unidos a los de su mejor amigo.

— Feliz año, Myc.

La mañana del primero de enero, Mycroft despertó con la noticia de que Greg, se había marchado.

Una vez más.

 

**A los 23…**

 

Su jefe era satanás. No había otra explicación, Mycroft bostezaba frente a la computadora, tratando de que las cuentas cuadrarán.

Debían hacer el cierre del año y al ser él el nuevo, se lo habían encomendado, ahora estaba allí, en la oficina tratando de hacer coincidir los números de todo el año.

El teléfono sonó cuando Mycroft iba a arrojar la computadora por la ventana.

— ¡Te mudaste! —  la voz de Greg sonaba fresca del otro lado de la línea.

— Claro que me mude ¿apenas te enteras?

— Tu madre tuvo un susto de muerte cuando entre de improvisto a tu cuarto, que al parecer ahora es su estudio, casi me golpea en la cabeza con un florero.

Mycroft río, era la primera vez que reía en todo el día.

— Toma un taxi, te doy mi nueva dirección.

*

Cuando Mycroft bajo de su coche negro, Greg ya estaba allí, como siempre fumaba, pero esta vez una maleta se encontraba a sus pies y una pequeña cámara negra le colgaba del cuello.

Sin decir algo, Greg apago el cigarrillo en el piso, alzó la cámara y tomo una fotografía sin decir nada.

Lo que siguió era rutina.

El abrazo, las sonrisas y el café.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en cuatro años, ahora Greg vivía en Italia, compartía piso con una señora de sesenta años y dos gatos. Mycroft por su parte era contador Jr. de una empresa muy grande en Londres.

— ¿Y hay alguna chica?

Mycroft río.

— No, no tengo tiempo para chicas.

— Cierto.

— ¿Y tú?

— Algunas cuantas, nada serio, sabes que no me gusta atarme. Por el momento mi único amor es la fotografía.

— Veo que esta vez sí trajiste la cámara— el pequeño aparato no había visto descanso desde su llegada, Greg dormía con la cámara a un lado de él, se metía en la ducha con ella y era su compañera fiel en cada paseo que daban.

— Hay ciertas cosas de aquí que prefiero no olvidar, es todo.

*

Esta vez no fueron a casa, decidieron pasar año nuevo en un bar con los nuevos amigos de Greg (un grupo muy variado de turistas) pero el escenario era más o menos el mismo. Mycroft observaba apartado como interactuaban las personas y Greg se había colocado a su lado con dos cervezas.

— ¿Sabes? Deberíamos hacer un pacto.

Greg se veía más serio de lo normal.

— ¿Un pacto?

— Sí. Te propongo esto. Sin importar que, quiero que seas mi beso de año nuevo. Me diste suerte la última vez

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— ¡No me importa! Sólo hazlo ¿quieres?

Así que cuando el reloj llegó a cero y todas las voces gritaron, Mycroft se encontraba bastante ocupado besando a su mejor amigo.

 

**A los 29…**

 

Cuando Mycroft cumplió 29 se comprometió con una chica llamada Clara.

Se habían conocido en el trabajo, ella era una chica pequeña y simple, con el cabello color miel y los ojos azules, tímida y callada como Mycroft, su noviazgo se fue cocinando a fuego lento. Después de tres años, sus ojos le exigían a Mycroft dar el siguiente paso y él sólo se dejó llevar.

La noticia fue bien recibida por todos, y se pacto la fecha para el 27 de diciembre, diciembre era importante, era el único mes en el que volvía Greg.

La ceremonia fue sencilla. Una capilla a las afueras de la ciudad, recepción para cuarenta personas y caminaron al altar descalzos. Mycroft podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a Greg moviéndose entre las personas, con la cámara fija en los novios.

_“Lo bueno es que no perdía su tiempo en bodas”_

La tarde le dio paso a la noche y de pronto Greg estaba frente al micrófono para dar su discurso.

— Cuando Myc me llamo para decirme que se casaba, no lo creía. Mi tímido Mycroft jamás se atrevería a hablarle a una chica, ¡mucho menos invitarla a salir! Y luego me presento a Clara y todo tuvo sentido. Y me alegra que se haya casado con alguien como él porque no soportaría los celos si se hubiera buscado alguien como yo — el público rio mientras Greg hacía muecas, pero algo se removió en el estomago de Mycroft. Y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su madre supo por qué.

Nunca había sido secreto para ella que Mycroft estaba enamorado de Greg, ello lo había sabido mucho antes que él. Lo había visto en la mirada triste que cargaba su hijo cada vez que Greg se iba. En los suspiros de nostalgia que lo acompañaban esos largos meses sin él. En más de una ocasión había tratado de convencerlo de que fuera tras de él. _Greg siente lo mismo, cariño, yo lo sé._ Pero su muchacho siempre había sido alguien muy tímido para hacer algo así. Y ahora estaba aquí de la mano de una chica dulce que no se merecía ser la segunda opción de nadie.

Intento persuadirlo, pero Mycroft no entendía razones.

_— Tú no la amas._

_— Claro que lo hago._

_— No la amas como amas a Greg, si tan sólo…_

_Mycroft explotó._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Si tan sólo se lo dijera? ¿Es eso? — la señora Holmes guardo silencio, jamás había visto a su controlado y callado hijo reaccionar así —  no podría ser tan egoísta, madre. Él esta enamorado del mundo, y yo estoy encadenado aquí. Yo estoy aquí, con un empleo estable, una casa amplia y con una mujer que me quiere pese a mi mediocridad. Greg es libre, yo no podría atarlo a mí._

Después de eso había roto en llanto y la señora Holmes no tuvo el corazón para tocar el tema otra vez.

— … No sé si lo sepas, Clara, pero tienes al mejor hombre a tu lado. Él siempre fue mi guía, él es mi camino a casa, Myc es la razón de que yo vuelva cada diciembre aquí, y es mi deber como padrino (y MEJOR AMIGO) advertirte que, no sólo te casaste con él, también estas casada conmigo, y que tengas presente que cada diciembre llegaré con ustedes — Clara apretó la mano de Mycroft bajo la mesa — ¡Ah, sí! Y un último detalle. El beso de año nuevo es mío.

El discurso concluyó entre aplausos, y el padrino se acerco a felicitar a la pareja. Clara estaba sonrojada pero feliz y Greg la tomaba de las manos con tanta ternura que Mycroft no podía creerlo.

— Cuídalo mucho, Clara. Es lo más importante que tengo.

*

En algún punto ambos se escaparon y terminaron sentados en una pequeña banca alejados de la fiesta. Greg tenía un cigarrillo en los labios y sonreía de lado.

— Nunca creí que te casarías, me echaste a perder el plan.

Mycroft lo miró con asombro.

— ¿Qué plan?

— El que iba a proponerte este año antes de recibir tu llamada. Era algo tonto realmente.

— Dime.

—Te vas a reír.

— Palabra que no.

— ¿Seguro? —  Mycroft asintió de forma violenta, como lo hacía a los seis años cuando quería demostrar que no mentía. Greg suspiro.

— Iba a proponerte que, si a los treinta y cinco seguíamos solteros, dejaras todo y te fueras conmigo…

Mycroft sintió como el estomago se le caía a los pies.

— ¿Contigo?

— Sí, ahora vivo en Finlandia, en una cabaña en medio del bosque, es pequeña y acogedora, algo que sé que te gustaría. Tengo dos perros llamados Capitán y Elliot. Y no sé, nos podía imaginar a ambos allí.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Greg se alzó de hombros.

— Te subestime, creí que…bueno, creí que… creí que estabas bien por tu lado, nunca diste indicios de querer tener una boda y familia y esas cosas, yo simplemente creí que seriamos, al final, sólo los dos.

Nadie dijo nada más, el silencio se instalo esa noche entre ellos. Después fue tiempo del brindis y del pastel. En algún punto Mycroft perdió a Greg entre la multitud y ya no lo volvió a ver más.

Greg se fue esa misma noche.

 

**A los 33…**

 

La primera postal llego una semana después del nacimiento de su hija, era una postal con un atardecer en la playa, atrás sólo decía “ _Felicidades, G.”_ y estaba fechada en el día que Mycroft le había llamado para darle la noticia.

La siguiente postal llegó dos meses después, era la imagen de un bosque de bambú, en la parte trasera no había nada esta vez.

Pronto se convirtió en rutina, Mycroft solía recibir postales en los momentos más inesperados, a veces venían con pequeñas frases, pero en su mayoría era solamente la postal.

Todas y cada una de ellas estaban guardadas en la caja fuerte de su despacho, no sabía por qué, pero Greg era algo que prefería tener fuera de casa.

Y hablando de casa… Mycroft estaba sorprendido lo bien que llevaba la vida de casado, Catlin era una niña risueña y nada latosa, pasaba los días sonriéndole a todos y por las noches dormía más que cualquier bebé, en caso de despertar sólo se chupaba un pie hasta que alguno de sus padres llegaba a alimentarla, toda la pesadilla que había oído sobre criar un hijo no aplicaba en su caso, ¿y Clara? Bueno, ¿qué decir? Clara era la mujer más paciente y cariñosa que Mycroft había podido conocer; había dejado el trabajo después del nacimiento de Catlin, pero ahora se dedicaba a preparar fiestas infantiles, y le iba muy bien. Mycroft no podía contener su orgullo cada vez que veía a su mujer.

Fiel a sus costumbres, Greg volvió, esta vez venía más bronceado y llego lleno de regalos, a la pequeña Catlin le trajo tantos juguetes que se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando la niña prefirió jugar con las cajas, había un collar para Clara y una botella de whisky para Mycroft.

Esta vez no hubo una fiesta, Clara se fue a casa de sus padres mientras Greg y Mycroft se emborrachaban con el porche de la casa.

— ¿Qué tal la vida de casado?

— Vigorizante. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

— ¿Lo mejor? —  Los ojos de Greg estaban brillosos y su cabello estaba despeinado de tanto que pasaba sus manos por él.

— Sí, siempre creí que iba a estar solo ¿sabes? Que iba a llegar a un departamento pequeño, frío, en el que sólo cenaría comida en lata, cosas así… y luego llego a casa y Clara está esperándome con la cena caliente, dispuesta a escuchar como me fue en el día, bañamos juntos a nuestra hija y antes de acostarnos ella siempre me pone al día de lo que la pequeña Catlin aprendió. No sé — se encogió de hombros — no creí tener esa suerte.

Greg no dijo más, juntos vieron como la luna se movía de sitio y cuando los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo Greg deposito un casto beso en los labios de Mycroft.

— Me alero mucho por ti.

 

**A los 37…**

 

Las postales dieron paso a las cartas. La primera llegó envuelta en un sobre amarillo y contenía hojas secas de helecho. Era una carta de tres hojas en la que Greg le contaba a su amigo que ahora estaba en la India, se había ido en un viaje de autodescubrimiento. Hasta el momento todo estaba bien, se acostumbraba a la comida y el clima ( _“Los mosquitos me adoran, no importa cuanto repelente contra ellos use, son adictos a mi sangre inglesa”_ ), vivía en un hostal, no pagaba renta porque era el encargado de hacer los mandados (“ _La vista es preciosa, he ganado muchos followers en Instagram desde que estoy aquí_ ”) su vida era buena en general.

Mycroft se alegraba por él, en alguna ocasión había visitado el perfil de su amigo, pero no le había entendido, Greg no era un fotógrafo normal, su estilo era más bien vanguardista, había periodos en que todas las fotos eran en blanco y negro, otras que sólo retrataba animales o paisajes, en otras ocasiones eran retratos, Mycroft había parado el día que la imagen de un chico sonriente lo recibió al ingresar, ese chico sonriente siguió apareciendo cada vez más.

 _“Se llama André, viene de Japón y es Chef”_ decía una de las cartas _“nos conocimos apostando en un bar, creo que lo encontré, Myc. Creo que es él.”_

Ese año Greg no regresó, pasó las festividades en un crucero recorriendo alguna parte de Asia junto a André, sin embargo cuando el reloj marcó las 12 en dónde él estaba, seis horas antes que en Inglaterra, el celular de Mycroft sonó.

**Ya que no estoy allí, te mando uno digital.**

Al texto le seguía dos puntos y un asterisco ( **:*** ), Clara se rio de Mycroft cuando se lo enseño.

— Es un beso.

— ¿Y por qué no mando un emoticon como todo el mundo?

— ¿Desde cuándo tu amigo es como todo el mundo? Ay Mycroft — suspiro su esposa — no puedo creer que no lo hayas entendido, tal vez ese André ya te lo está robando.

Esa noche Mycroft no pudo dormir. Y a media noche salió al balcón a fumarse un cigarrillo, no es que él fumara realmente, es sólo que el olor a nicotina era el sello de Gregory, y esta vez no estaba allí con él y lo extrañaba.

 

**A los 40…**

 

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó, era una lluviosa noche de verano, Clara fue la encargada de tomar la llamada mientas Mycroft se vestía deprisa, fuera lo que fuera el motivo de la llamada, no era algo bueno.

Clara lucia preocupada pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sólo sostenía en teléfono tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, Mycroft pregunto un par de veces que sucedía, pero su esposa no reaccionaba, estaba congelada en su sitio, apenas respiraba y los labios le temblaban. Desesperado, Mycroft se acercó al teléfono y presionó el botón de altavoz, la voz de Greg rompió el silencio, estaba ebrio, eso era evidente.

_“…pero no puedo odiarte, aunque debería, me quitaste lo que era mío, Mycroft era mío, yo debería estar allí, acostado con él. Debí ser yo con quien caminará al altar, no contigo, y aún así no puedo odiarte, y cada vez él habla de ti como si… Mycroft te quiere ¿por qué te quiere? ¿Qué tienes tú?”_

— Gregory ¿Dónde estás? — Mycroft lo interrumpió.

— ¿Vas a venir por mí? ¿La vas a dejar? —  Los esposos compartieron una breve mirada.

— Dime dónde estás.

— En Londres — Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En qué parte de Londres?

— En la estación de trenes, pero creo que me van a echar.

— Espérame afuera, voy para allá.

Greg terminó la llamada sin contestar, Mycroft se apresuro a buscar sus zapatos y una chamarra extra para su amigo. Mientras recorría la habitación deprisa no reparo en su mujer, quien permanecía estática a un lado de la cama, sus delgados brazos rodeaban su estómago y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Clara? —  Mycroft se intentó acercar a ella, pero Clara sacudió la cabeza y retrocedió.

— Ve por él, hablen y luego vuelve ¿quieres? Pero no lo traigas, no esta vez.

Mycroft asintió, cuando intento acercarse para besar a su esposa ella volvió a negar, y abatido Mycroft salió.

*

Las calles de la ciudad estaban casi vacías y el trayecto fue rápido, cuando llegó encontró a Greg sentado en una banca, con las manos entre el cabello gris (había encanecido muy pronto, pero Mycroft lo envidiaba, él se estaba quedando calvo) no hizo ademan de levantar la cabeza cuando Mycroft ocupo el puesto a su lado.

— Te traje esto — le paso la chamarra y un vaso humeante de café, Greg lo acepto en silencio, se puso la chamarra encima de su ropa mojada y se aferro al termo de café como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se quedaron en silencio por lo que se sintieron horas, hasta que Greg tuvo el valor de mirar a su mejor amigo.

Por primera vez Mycroft noto la edad, los rasgos juveniles de Greg se había evaporado, ahora tenía el rostro de un adulto, pero reconoció en el castaño de sus ojos a ese chico del cual había quedado prendado a tan corta edad. Había algo de salvaje en Greg, olía a pino fresco y a libertad, sus manos estaban callosas por el trabajo arduo, no había recuperado jamás su tono natural de piel, ahora estaba bronceado todo el tiempo. Mycroft reconoció al mundo en el rostro de su amigo, y comprendió sus diferencias.

Londres y él nunca serían suficientes para él.

Sin notarlo comenzó a llorar, era aquí donde terminaba ¿no? Era aquí donde Greg se daba cuenta que Mycroft no era más que un empleado más, con un aburrido empleo de 9 a 5, con tres meses de vacaciones al año, una familiar nuclear y un futuro mediocre.

Era éste el momento en que todo lo no dicho quedaba atrás, porque ya no había nada más que decir, Mycroft había perdido su oportunidad. Mycroft había perdido a Greg.

Se abrazaron en silencio, Mycroft seguía sollozando y después se le unió Greg. Permanecieron unidos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro mientras todo el mundo se destruía a su alrededor.

Se abrazaron siendo los mejores amigos y se soltaron siendo dos desconocidos que compartían una parte de su historia.

— No hubiera funcionado, ¿verdad? — Greg movió la mano entre ellos — Nosotros, quiero decir.

— No — Mycroft suspiro con pesar — no puedo ofrecerte aventura y yo necesito estabilidad, no podría dejar todo y marcharme como tú. Y sé que si te ofreciera quedarte no lo soportarías.

Greg suspiró.

— Londres me asfixia. No es una bella ciudad, lo siento, Myc, no puedo quedarme en un solo lugar.

Las manos de Greg buscaron las de Mycroft y el amanecer lo encontró así.

No volvieron a hablar de nada, Greg tomo el tren que salía más próximo y Mycroft no se preocupó de preguntar a dónde se dirigía esta vez.

El camino de regreso fue más caótico. Londres despertaba y con él su gente. Las calles estaban llenas de personas corriendo apuradas, autobuses y autos que querían pasar primero.

Cuando al fin llegó a casa Clara lo esperaba en la mesa del comedor. Tenía puesta una bata gris encima del camisón azul, fumaba distraídamente un cigarrillo y tenía la mirada perdida.

Mycroft jamás la había visto así. Esta mujer no se parecía en nada a su Clara.

— He contactado a mi abogado, quiero la custodia de la niña, pero puede pasar fines de semana y vacaciones contigo, no quiero nada más.

— ¿Te quieres divorciar de mí? ¿Por qué? — ella apago el cigarrillo con fuerza. Se veía cansada, como si todos los años del mundo hubieran caído en ella.

— Sabía que este día llegaría, lo he sabido desde el momento que cambiaste el día de nuestra boda sólo para que él pudiera asistir.  He sido muy feliz a tu lado, Mycroft, eres un esposo ejemplar y un padre amoroso, pero no eres un buen compañero. Tú y yo no somos pareja, siempre ha habido un espacio entre nosotros. Y ese espacio tiene la forma y el nombre de Greg.

Ella no lloró, pero tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. No lloraba ahora, pero era evidente que lo había estado haciendo.

— No estas enamorado de mí, no me amas. Siempre ha sido él. Creí que podría competir con él, porque él nunca estaba y sólo volvía unas semanas al año. Y porque realmente creí que era de un solo lado, que tú estabas enamorado de él pero que Gregory no sentía nada por ti. Hoy me di cuenta de que no es así, y no me merezco esto, Mycroft. No me merezco estar casada con alguien que no me ama más que a nada en el mundo.

No había mucho por decir.

Los papeles se firmaron tres meses después.

Mycroft se mudó.

Ahora vivía solo, en un pequeño apartamento en el sexto piso a dos cuadras de su oficina. Pasaba los fines de semana en casa de sus padres, con Catlin creciendo cada día más.

No volvió a saber de Greg.

 

**A los 52…**

 

_Estimado sr Holmes._

_El Ministro de Cultura_

_Se complace en invitarle a la inauguración de la exposición que tendrá lugar el jueves 30 de diciembre a las 19,00 horas en el Museo Kelvingrove._

_Exposición: Viajes._

_Fotografías de Gregory Lestrade._

_Museo Kelvingrove. Planta baja, salón principal._

_Ubicado en Argyle St, Glasgow G3 8AG, Escocia. Reino Unido_

Era la primera vez que sabía de Greg desde **EL DÍA** , como se había acostumbrado a llamarle.

Revisó la invitación una vez más antes de abandonar el hotel. Estaba nervioso, la invitación había llegado tres meses atrás a su oficina. No tenía remitente, el papel era fino, tenía un sello oficial. Greg se había vuelto un fotógrafo famoso, había cerrado todas sus redes sociales, ahora si querías ver su trabajo tenías que comprar libros de arte o, como en este caso, acudir a una exposición.

El museo estaba vacío al llegar, pero una chica lo condujo hasta la exposición apenas le entregó la invitación.

Mycroft no había asistido nunca a una exposición fotográfica y se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar, el bastón que ahora utilizaba para caminar hacia eco entre las paredes altas del museo.

— Espere aquí por favor — la chica se fue dejándolo solo a la entrada del salón.

Mycroft apretó el bastón nervioso, no había nadie más allí, sólo estaba él y de pronto su cabeza se lleno de todas y cada una de las historias sobre asesinos seriales que había visto en la televisión.

Harto de no hacer nada empujo levemente la puerta e ingresó.

La exposición estaba puesta en forma de laberinto, las fotografías colgaban en mamparas blancas con el fondo negro y al centro la foto.

La primera de ellas era Mycroft, un Mycroft joven, con la mirada cansada, un pequeño portafolio en la mano derecha y tenía la corbata mal puesta.

La segunda eran unas manos sosteniendo un café, al verlas más de cerca, Mycroft reconoció las pequeñas pecas que lo habían acompañado toda la vida, eran _sus_ manos.

La tercera foto era del día de su boda, Mycroft sonreía mientras veía hacía el cielo. Mycroft no sabía en que momento había tomado esa fotografía.

Y así continuo, cada foto era algo relacionado con su historia juntos. Cada foto era un momento que Greg le había robado sin que Mycroft hubiera sido consiente.

Jamás se percató de que Gregory le había tomado tantas fotografías.

La última foto era sencilla. Se titulada “ **Casa** ”.

Era una foto en blanco y negro. Por un lado, había unos converses rotos, uno de ellos se encontrada de lado, el otro par eran unos botines normales, pero las agujetas del único tenis en pie y de uno de los botines estaban atadas juntas.

Mycroft reconocía esos botines los había usado por años hasta que el trabajo le había exigido otro tipo de calzado. Esos botines se habían quedado en casa de sus padres cuando él se mudó, no los había visto en años.

— Ahora son míos — Greg se había acercado a él sin que Mycroft se diera cuenta. Los ojos del fotógrafo se encontraban fijos en su obra — se los pedí a tu madre el día que iba a tirarlos. Ahora están así — señalo la fotografía — encima de la chimenea de mi casa.

Ambos hombres se voltearon a ver, había tantas cosas de las cuales hablar, habían cambiado tanto y sin embargo estaban allí. Uno frente al otro.

— Ya no quiero huir — Greg alargo una mano temblorosa para tomar delicadamente una de las manos de Mycroft — Mi propósito con esta exposición es demostrarte que mi mayor aventura fue conocerte, y mi viaje preferido fue verte crecer. Tú eres mi mayor viaje Mycroft, tú eres la única persona que me ha importado. Recorrer el mundo fue divertido, sí, pero mis meses favoritos siempre eran esos que pasaba a tu lado.

— Si te sentías así, ¿por qué siempre te ibas?

— Porque odio Londres, la detesto con todo mi ser, regresaba cada vez sólo por ti.

— ¿Por mí?

— Sí — Greg rio — creo que llevo toda mi vida enamorado de ti, sólo que nunca supe como decirlo y la vida no me la puso fácil realmente, creí que me moría el día que te casaste, me sentí como un bastardo ese día, pero tenía que llenar mi cámara con tu cara. Me iba a despedir ese día, ya no iba a regresar, pero no pude hacerlo.

— Ella me dejo, se fue el día que tú también me dejaste.

Greg le apretó más la mano.

— Ahora vivo aquí, llevo seis años viviendo en esta ciudad. Escocia me ha provisto todo lo que necesito, que no he sentido la necesidad de abandonarla más. Me he enamorado de esta ciudad tanto como me enamoré de ti. Y no quiero dejarla.

Mycroft sonrío.

— Mi punto es, Mycroft, que tengo un lugar fijo. He encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, pero está incompleto sin ti.

Pesadamente y sin soltar la mano de Mycroft, Greg hinco una rodilla en el piso.

— Mycroft Holmes, ¿me harías el honor de compartir tu vida conmigo? Te ofrezco una casa sencilla, un ambiente tranquilo y una taberna al final de la calle. Te prometo fumar afuera y no abandonarte jamás ¿qué dices?

Las lagrimas invadieron los ojos del antiguo pelirrojo antes de poder asentir.

*

**A los 80…**

 

31 de diciembre otra vez, Mycroft se encontraba sentado en la mecedora del balcón, miraba con ojos cansados la ciudad bajos sus pies, las luces parpadeaban y había un ambiente a fiesta en el aire.

Las campanadas de la iglesia marcaron la cuenta regresiva, a su alrededor el ambiente se cargo de estática, pronto el reloj llego a 0:00 el nuevo año había empezado, Mycroft ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder conectar sus labios a los de su Greg.

— Feliz año nuevo, Gregory.

— Feliz año nuevo, amor mío.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso fue todo. Espero les hayas gustado, y nos leemos en la próxima.


End file.
